


Who Punched The Bursar?

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kinda, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>jl</b><br/>???<br/>some kid is talking to burr? and he’s just bleeding???</p>
<p><b>disney god</b><br/>what</p>
<p><b>best baguette</b><br/>angie just told me some freshie punched the bursar?"</p>
<p>*<br/>In which Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan meet the loud mouthed Alexander for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Punched The Bursar?

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I am so sleepy hello disclaimer hercules irl is about 15 years older than alex, 14 years older than john and 17 years older than lafayette and that doesn't fit so in this fic he is the same age as alex/john. Let's just assume lafayette got into uni early yeah. This is maybe the 3rd texting based fic in the fandom so thanks for reading.

**RIP us**  
_disney god, jl, best baguette_

**jl**  
???  
some kid is talking to burr? and he’s just bleeding???

**disney god**  
what

**jl**  
idk mate some kid is sitting with burr at the bar and his nose is just bleeding?

**disney god**  
what’s burr doing?

**jl**  
he’s just talking to the kid? he looks v annoyed though

**best baguette**  
angie just told me some freshie punched the bursar? 

**jl**  
WHAT

**disney god**  
WHAT

**best baguette**  
idk mes amis that’s what she said

**jl**  
do you think??

**disney god**  
…it could be

**best baguette**  
LAURENS DON’T TALK TO THE KID UNTIL I’M THERE

**jl**  
hURRY THEN I’M IMPATIENT

*

_jl added fight me to RIP us_

**best baguette**  
seriously laurens

**jl**  
don’t ‘laurens’ me  
i have a first name and thank you to use it  
i will use your whole name don’t test me _lafayette_  
besides you like him too anwya

**fight me**  
hi?  
wait lafayette isn’t already his full name?

**best baguette**  
SHUT

**disney god**  
it isn’t ;)

**best baguette**  
emojis exist hercules

**jl**  
stop changing the subject

**fight me**  
I WANT TO KNOW HIS FULL NAME

**best baguette**  
NONE OF U FUCKING DARE  
HAMILTON YOU’LL HAVE TO EARN IT

**fight me**  
bUT YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME  
what will it cost

**jl**  
a drink  
the lightweight

**best baguette**  
LAURENS

**jl**  
yes that’s my name  
don’t wear it out

**disney god**  
i just got a text from burr

**fight me**  
???  
why you and not me

**disney god**  
i’m the least obnoxious

**best baguette**  
oi  
i mean  
tru  
but oi

**fight me**  
why not me tho

**disney god**  
i got the feeling he didn’t appreciate you telling him to shut up

**fight me**  
I DID NOT SAY THAT

**jl**  
you called him out on his views  
he hates that  
he will hate you forever now

**fight me**  
fuck

**disney god**  
it’s not that bad man  
he doesn’t hate you

**fight me**  
but?

**disney god**  
you just won’t be the first person he chooses to call up when he wants to go out?

*

**Aaron Burr**  
_last seen yesterday at 23:49_

 

yo aaron burr do you already hate me  
because if you do that might be some sort of record for me

Go to sleep, Alexander

*

**RIP us**  
_fight me, disney god, jl, best baguette_

**fight me**  
he told me to go to sleep???

**disney god**  
to be fair, it’s almost 1am  
like he was out drinking  
he probs wants to sleep  
like a normal human being

**fight me**  
who sleeps at 1am???

**best baguette**  
legit eveyrone?

**fight me**  
that’s not a thing

**jl**  
go to sleep alexander

**fight me**  
tHAT’S EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID???

*

**fight me**  
did all of you actually fall asleep  
don’t ignore me  
omg you guys were serious  
twitter is the best at like 3am guys  
you’re missing out  
appaz justin trudeau pushed someone during congress wow  
everyone’s blowing up about it  
this is why you don’t sleep early guys  
you miss everything  
i just fought like 10 different people on this  
make that 15  
ok gd night

*

**jl**  
jesus christ

**best baguette**  
this is why you don’t add random strangers from bars to the gc laurens

**jl**  
he’s not a stranger  
he’s a freshie from our uni  
and to be fair  
i was really swayed by his speech yesterday

**best baguette**  
you were half drunk  
and he stood on a table  
to talk about himself

**jl**  
it was a good speech nonetheless

**disney god**  
it was a good speech  
my phone kept vibrating last night i hate you ham

**fight me**  
thank you @laurens @herc  
sorry @herc

**best baguette**  
how tf are you awake  
i keep falling back asleep

**fight me**  
i’m used to not sleeping a lot  
i can basically operate on like an hour of sleep?

**jl**  
jfc

**fight me**  
i’m getting breakfast now  
want anything?

**jl**  
are you serious

**fight me**  
um yeah?  
i’m at like the cafe two blocks away from campus?

**jl**  
CAN YOU GET ME WAFFLES

**best baguette**  
PANCAKES

**disney god**  
COFFEE

**fight me**  
yeah I got them all  
you guys are in room 1777 right?

**best baguette**  
Alexander Hamilton, you are a saint  
and yes

**fight me**  
ha not dead yet but thank you  
I’ll see you in like 5 mins?

**best baguette**  
JOHN GO OPEN THE DOOR

**jl**  
WHY ME

**best baguette**  
YOU’RE THE CLOSEST

**disney god**  
wake me up when hamilton’s here

**fight me**  
here

**disney god**  
goddamnit

**best baguette**  
HERC COME DOWN THERE’S FOOD

**disney god**  
COMING

**jl**  
FOOD  
alex u’re alritre

**best baguette**  
ily you bought so much food

**fight me**  
i’m legit right in front of you?  
you can verbally say thank you

**best baguette**  
there i just did  
and you’re texting too

**fight me**  
…  
touche

*

**jl**  
guys  
herc is just asleep on the floor  
#foodcomagoals

**fight me**  
i want to sleep too

**jl**  
you can just nap here  
we don’t mind

**fight me**  
can’t  
got work

**best baguette**  
seriously  
it’s saturday

**fight me**  
so?

**best baguette**  
i can’t actually think of anything besides 'it’s saturday'

**jl**  
what do u work as

**fight me**  
i intern for this newsite

**jl**  
i thought internships were only open for year 2s and above

**fight me**  
they are  
this is my own internship

**best baguette**  
damn

*

**jl**  
11:11 MAKE A WISH  
I WISH FOR MORE FOOD

**fight me**  
I WISH FOR A PROMOTION

**best baguette**  
so hardworking  
seriously you two

**jl**  
YOU MISSED IT

**best baguette**  
oh no whatever will i do  
there will never be another 11:11  
i will die with the regret of missing my chance at making a wish at 11:11  
oh no

**fight me**  
sarcasm does not become you  
…  
is htat hercules snoring?

**best baguette**  
yes

**fight me**  
!!!

**jl**  
do you see what we have to live with

**fight me**  
thank god i don’t live with you guys

**jl**  
do you want to?

**best baguette**  
LAURENS  
YOU CAN’T JUST INVITE RANDOM PEOPLE TO LIVE WITH US  
NO OFFENCE ALEXANDER

**fight me**  
none taken

**jl**  
why not

**best baguette**  
YOU CAN’T MARRY SOMEONE YOU JUST MET

**jl**  
did you just quote frozen at me

**fight me**  
…

**best baguette**  
POINT STILL STANDS

**fight me**  
i appreciate the trust tho john  
i gotta go to work guys  
bye bye

**jl**  
BYE  <3

**fight me**  
<3

**best baguette**  
heart emojis??  
what??  
did i miss something seriously??

*

**disney god**  
huh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again so er yeah my tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) so come talk to me and be friends because not enough people i know love hamilton. Also my twitter is [@saltyhart](http://www.twitter.com/saltyhart) and I want more twitter mutuals so hmu and tell me if my fic sent you there. If you love this fic, let me know and I'll love you forever. Thanks okay good night.


End file.
